Confession
by anime-lover-and-addict
Summary: How will T.K. confess to Kari when he thinks she will be mad at him? sorry for the wrong grammar. TAKARI


It's 4 in the afternoon and everybody is watching… fighting Digimons?

The Digimon emperor caught Angemon with a black ring and Angewomon is fighting him…

Kari: Angewomon! Please stop fighting! You'll hurt him!

Angewomon: If I don't fight him, you'll get hurt.

**T.K. came…**

T.K.: Kari! What's happening?!

Kari didn't answer and is staring at Angemon and Angewomon fighting. They suddenly hit the bridge that is above Kari.

T.K.: Kari! Watch out!

T.K. protected Kari just in time. The rocks hit T.K.'s back but it didn't hurt for him but a big rock hit Kari's leg.

T.K.: Are you okay?

Kari: Yeah… but my leg…

T.K.'s thought: _Oh no…_

T.K. got mad at Angemon and shouted.

T.K: Angemon! Stop it! You're hurting people! Angemon!

Angemon: T…K?

Angemon stared at T.K.. While Angemon is distracted, Angewomon got the ring out of Angemon's neck. The two Digimon return to their normal selves.

Patamon: What happened T.K.?

T.K.: A huge rock hit her leg.

Gatomon: Can you walk Kari?

Kari: I'll try.

Kari stood up but fell.

T.K.: Kari! Are you okay? Come on. I'll help you walk.

Kari: No, you've done enough for me. Thank you.

T.K.: But-

Kari: I'll call Tai.

Kari called Tai. They've been waiting for 2 hours. Kari is feeling pale. When T.K. touched her, he felt that Kari is having a fever. T.K. decided to carry her (piggy back carry) because she can't walk because of her injured leg.

Kari: T.K.? What are you doing?

T.K.: I'm carrying you home.

Kari: I said you've done enough for me.

T.K.: Well, I can't leave you there having an injured leg and a fever.

Kari nodded.

While T.K. is walking while carrying Kari home.

Kari's thoughts: _What am I thinking? Letting T.K. to carry me home? I'm heavy. He can even feel my heart beat. I'm so close to him._

Kari deepened her face on T.K.'s back. T.K. felt it.

Patamon: T.K., is she going to be okay?

T.K.: I hope so.

Gatomon: T.K., she's sleeping.

T.K. smiled. They reached the Kamiya residence. T.K. pushed the doorbell and Tai opened the door.

Tai: Hey T.K.. Is that…Kari?

T.K.: She injured her leg, having a fever and then fell asleep.

Tai: Okay, okay. Can you take her to her room? Our parents are out of town visiting our sick grandmother. I'm cooking dinner.

T.K.: Okay.

T.K. carried Kari to her room. He put Kari to her bed then got the first aid kit and cured her leg. T.K. decided to go home when suddenly.

Kari: T.K., can you stay here?

T.K. just stared.

Kari: Mom and Dad isn't here so can you stay?

T.K.: Mom is working overtime so sure. I'll stay.

Kari smiled and T.K. smiled back.

Kari is sleeping and T.K. is… well… just sitting on the floor looking at Kari. Then he looked at the clock that is saying it's 9 in the evening. Tai knocked at the door that woke Kari up but she didn't open her eyes so it looked like she's still asleep.

Tai: T.K., can I talk to you?

T.K.: Sure!

Tai: T.K., I've been wanted to ask you this for a long time… do you like my sister?

T.K.: What?

Kari's thoughts: _Why would Tai ask that?_

Tai: It's obvious T.K.. You sit and stand close to her and you cared too much for her.

Kari's thoughts: _So that answers my question._

T.K.: I guess I do… I mean… I do like her…

Tai: Then tell her.

T.K.: Wait, what?

Tai: Tell her.

T.K.: Are you serious?

Tai: Yes!

T.K.: I can't.

Tai: Why?

T.K.: I don't know.

T.K. stood up and decided to go home.

Tai: He's gone Kari. You can stop pretending you're sleeping now.

Kari: I'm still sleeping.

Tai: Kari.

Kari: What?

Tai: Get up or I'll pour cold water on you.

Kari: okay. I'm up, I'm up.

Tai: You heard everything right?

Kari didn't answer but is making a frown in her face.

Tai: Kari?

Kari: Yes.

Tai: So I'm going to ask a question for you too.

Kari: What is it?

Tai: Do you like T.K.?

Kari didn't answer.

Tai: Hey Kari!

Kari: …

Tai: Kari? Hello? (Waving his hand in front of Kari's face)

Kari: I…

Tai: *waiting*

Kari: I…

Tai: *waiting*

Kari: I…

Tai: This is taking a while.

Kari: I don't know.

Tai fell and got up anime style.

Kari: I'm going back to sleep.

Tai: Goodnight.

Kari: Goodnight.

Tai: Ohh… I forgot! How's your….leg… she's sleeping…

Tai checked her leg and it's still bleeding. He changed its bandages.

**The Next Day… (School)**

Homeroom class

Davis: Hey! Where's Kari?

T.K.: She's at her house resting.

Davis: What did you do to her T.C.?

T.K.: I told you its T.K.! I didn't do anything to her. She injured her leg when Angemon and Angewomon were fighting. I saw her and…

Davis: And what?!

T.K.'s thoughts: _It is my fault..._

Davis: Hey T.A.!

T.K.: It's my fault.

Davis: What?

T.K. didn't answer and just in time, the teacher arrived. While the teacher is discussing, T.K. isn't listening.

T.K.'s thoughts: _I wonder what Kari is feeling now._

**Kamiya residence...**

Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya arrived at their house and saw Kari.

Mrs. Kamiya: Kari, What happened to your leg?

Kari: Long story.

Mr. Kamiya: Where's your brother.

Kari: School.

**DigiDestined...**

They're in the computer lab.

Yolei: There is no Digimon ruining our place. Weird.

Cody: Don't you want peace?

Davis: Yeah Yolei! Don't you want to have a whole day dessert?

Yolei: Yes! I want it! I want it! Where is it?

Davis: I'm just saying.

T.K.: Hey guys! Do you want to visit Kari after school?

Others: We'd love to!

It's already dismissal and the 4 DigiDestined are going to visit Kari. They reached the Kamiya residence. They rang the doorbell. Mrs. Kamiya opened the door.

Mrs. Kamiya: Ohh, you must be Kari's friends. Come in. She's in her room.

**Kari's room...**

Mrs. Kamiya: Kari! You have visitors!

The door opened and Kari's friends entered.

Davis: Kari!

Kari smiled. Yolei gave Kari flowers.

Kari: Thanks Yolei. Where did you get them?

Yolei: They're not from me. They're from T.K..

Kari: Oh.

Yolei: What's the matter?

Kari: It's nothing.

T.K. is outside of Kari's room. He is to shy to go inside. He remembered Tai's question last night.

_FLASHBACK_

Tai: T.K., can I talk to you?

T.K.: Sure!

Tai: T.K., I've been wanted to ask you this for a long time… do you like my sister?

T.K.: What?

Tai: It's obvious T.K.. You sit and stand close to her and you cared too much for her.

T.K.: I guess I do… I mean… I do like her…

Tai: Then tell her.

T.K.: Wait, what?

Tai: Tell her.

T.K.: Are you serious?

Tai: Yes!

T.K.: I can't.

Tai: Why?

T.K.: I don't know.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

T.K.'s thoughts: _Get a load of yourself T.K.. She's asleep last night so she didn't hear. Just calm down._

Cody: Hey! Where's T.K.?

Davis: Yeah! He's the one who invited us to visit Kari.

T.K.: I'm here! Hey Kari. How are you feeling?

Kari: I'm fine. (Without looking at T.K.)

Gatomon: Kari, what's the matter?

Kari didn't answer. T.K. felt that he doesn't want to be close to Kari so he decided to sit at the couch on the living room. Yolei followed him.

Yolei: Hey T.K.! Why'd you decided to sit here?

T.K.: I just felt like it.

Yolei: Okay, tell the truth.

T.K.: I think Kari doesn't want me in there.

Yolei: Why do you think about that?

T.K.: I think she heard the conversation of Tai and me last night.

Yolei: So what if she heard.

T.K.: *blush*

Yolei: You like her don't you?

T.K.: What makes you ask that question?

Yolei: Well, you're blushing like a tomato and you're caring so much for her.

T.K.: So what if I like her?

Yolei: Then tell her.

T.K.: Why?

Yolei: Because it'll not get that thing out of your mind. Got it?

T.K.: I won't.

Yolei: Why?

T.K.: She might hate me.

Yolei: It's just a confession. Nobody will hate you if you just confess.

T.K.: No.

Yolei: Trust me. She will not hate you.

Yolei and T.K. turned their head to the door of Kari's room. The 3 DigiDestined were there and heard everything, especially Kari. T.K. saw Kari going inside of her room. T.K. was blushing like mad! T.K. hid his face with his hat and walking outside of the house.

T.K.: I'm going home.

Yolei: *sigh*. What are you 2 doing here? Follow him!

The two followed him. Yolei tried to talk to Kari.

Yolei: Hey Kari.

Kari: Hey

Yolei: What's the matter? Can't you talk to T.K.?

Kari: I don't know.

Yolei: Why?

Kari: I heard the conversation between him and Tai.

Yolei: So you did hear.

Kari: *nod* and your conversation just now.

Yolei: So, why are you worried?

Kari: It's nothing. *blush*

Yolei: You like him don't you?

Kari: What makes you think about that?

Yolei: Tell me the truth Kari... Do you like T.K.?

Kari: I don't know okay.

Yolei: It's a yes or no question Kari. Do you like T.K.? Yes or no?

Kari: Both?

Yolei: KARI...

Kari: I don't know.

Yolei: KARI...

Kari: I said I don't know.

Yolei: *sigh*

Kari frowned.

**T.K., Cody, and Davis...**

Cody: Hey T.K.! Wait!

T.K.: Hey Cody.

Cody: So, don't you want to tell her that you like her?

T.K.: No.

Davis: Why won't you tell her?

T.K.: I already told Yolei and you heard that she might hate me. Besides, why do you want me to tell her that I like her? You like her too right?

Davis: Because, I think she likes you back. My feeling is only a crush.

T.K.: I won't tell her! That's final!

**One week later...**

Kari can walk and can go to school. She's walking alone to school and T.K. is behind her... blushing.

T.K.: Good morning Kari!

Kari didn't answer.

T.K.: *sigh*... _as I expected..._

Patamon: _T.K._

Kari doesn't want to notice T.K. the whole day. She's irritated at him. Another Digimon is caught by the Digimon emperor at Digiworld. The DigiDestined decided to help it. They're now fighting but the Digimon is to strong.

T.K.: Kari! We have to call Angemon and Angewomon now!

Kari frowned and didn't answer.

T.K.: Kari! If you won't forgive me for what happened last week, it's okay! But do you want the Digiworld to be controlled by the Digimon emperor? If you don't want to help me fight this controlled Digimon then fine! I'll fight it alone.

T.K. let Angemon to fight the controlled Digimon. Kari saw how they fight and she is seeing Angemon got hurt and seeing how T.K.'s face gets worried. She decided to help him. T.K. looked at Kari.

Kari: Who said I didn't want to fight the Digimon with you? *smile*

T.K.'s face brightened.

T.K. and Kari: Come on Angemon/Angewomon! Let's finish this!

They helped the poor Digimon out of the Digimon emperor's hands.

Kari: T.K.

T.K.: Hmm?

Kari: I have to tell you something.

T.K.: What is it?

Kari: I...

T.K.: *heart beat going fast*

Kari: I...

T.K.: *heart beat still going fast*

Yolei, Cody, and Davis: You what?!

Kari: I like you too and I'm happy that now I know that you like me.

T.K. smiled and blushed at the same time. Kari hugged him and T.K. was shocked but hugged her back.

Yolei, Cody, and Davis: Wuhoo!

**Real world...**

The 5 got out of the Digiworld.

Yolei: Remind me the next time we come to the Digiworld and I'll bring a pillow when we come out.

Davis: Yeah.

Cody: Guys, look. *pointing at T.K. and Kari*

The 2 were blushing and they were close to each other.

Yolei: Aww. That's so cute.

T.K. blushed like crimson red and Kari saw it. Kari giggled and T.K. looked at Kari and smiled shyly.

Cody: This is going to be a happy ending.

T.K. and Kari: CODY!

Cody: What? I'm just saying!

Everything came back to normal and T.K. and Kari...well... let's just say... they still like each other...

**THE END**


End file.
